The Psychic Sister
by Averon The Awesome
Summary: It's just a normal day in eddsworld, when Tom's sister comes to visit. How will the gang survive? Read to find out!
1. Avery Appears

**Hello, people of Fanfiction. Today, I am going to be very serious. *three seconds pass* Well, that sure didn't last long! Greetings, you adorable little pandas! It is time for my first eddsworld fanfic! WHAT?! You don't know what eddsworld IS?! Well, I'll just have to make random parts of the story explained, because if I explain it now, the intro will be longer then the story! So just let me do the explaining the way I do best. RANDOMLY!**

**Disclaimer: Eddsworld belongs to Edd Gould/ Tom Ridgewell. Any references I make are theirs too.**

"Hero?" Tom said, answering the phone.

As the person on the phone talked to him, the smile that was on his face slowly started to disappear.

"WHAT?!" he said angrily. He hung up the phone.

"Who was it Tom?" Edd asked, not taking his eyes of the TV.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said, storming of to his room, slamming every open door closed.

Edd looked up from the TV when he heard all those doors slamming shut. He looked at his other friends, Matt and Tord, who had also looked up when they heard the noise.

"What's wrong with him?" Tord asked.

"I don't know. One of us should go check on him." Edd said as he and Tord both looked at Matt.

"What?" he asked.

"Tom?" Matt said, knocking on the door.

"Go away." Tom said, his voice muffled.

"Tom, you have to tell us what's wrong, or else you can't get better!" Edd shouted from behind Matt.

They waited a few seconds, but nothing happened. They walked away, almost back to the TV, when Tom's door opened.

"Fine, I'll tell you."

"Wait, you're upset because your _sister _is coming over?" Edd asked, still not believing what his friend had just said.

"Yes, but I have a good reason, if you'd let me explain."

"Who else thinks we've heard enough?" Tord said, raising his hand. He was followed shortly by Edd and Matt, who started walking back to the TV room.

"Fine!" Tom yelled after them. "But don't say I didn't warn you!" and he slammed his door again.

"I don't understand the big deal with a sister coming to visit." Matt said. "She can't be that bad, can she?"

About 2 seconds after he said that, there was a knock at the door. Edd got up to answer it, but before he could even stand, Tom had shot out of his room like a rocket and blocked the door with several heavy objects.

"Tom, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to protect you from my sister!" he whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Tord asked.

"Because if I talk normally, she'll hear me!"

When he heard this, Tord smiled evilly.

"WHAT DID YOU NOT WANT US TO DO?" he yelled. "WAS IT TALK QUIETLY? OKAY, I WON'T TALK QUIETLY!"

Tom frantically tried to shush him, but he wouldn't listen. He finally shut up when Tom stuffed a pillow in his mouth and strapped his hands to the couch with belts.

He looked at the door. If his sister was out there, she would have heard him, and would be inside any second now. But after 10 minutes of hushed silence, nothing happened.

"Phew." He said.

There was a knock at the door.

"Dang it."

"Tom?" a voice said from outside the door. "Are you in there?"

He groaned. "Yes, I'll be right there."

He walked over to the door, but he took his time in reaching for the knob, and to turn it. When he finally opened the door, he peaked outside to see if there was anyone there. The others came too, but not before untying Tord.

"There's no one there." Matt said.

"Maybe she left." Edd said.

"That can't be. Tom just talked to her." Tord said.

Tom didn't say anything; he just kept looking outside checking every which way, even towards the roof.

"Uh, Tom, is there any particular reason that you're scanning every possible direction next to the door?" Edd asked.

"Because I know my sister, and I know that she's just waiting for the right chance to surprise us."

Suddenly, all sneaky like, a girl rose up behind them, not making a sound. Then, without warning, she shouted "BOO!" at the top of her lungs.

The guys jumped at the sudden noise, all the way to the ceiling. In fact, they jumped with such force, their heads went straight through the roof.

"I told you." Tom said.

Within seconds, the girl had climbed through a window to the roof, with a very amused look on her face.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my little sister, Avery." Tom said, saying her name with disgust.

Avery had a Turquoise hoodie on, and her long brown hair up in a ponytail. And just like Tom, she had no eyes.

"Hi, Tom. It's great to see you again!" She said, trying to hold back her laughter. "And it's nice to meet… whoever these guys are."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't introduce them, we were too busy HAVING OUR HEADS SHOT THROUGH THE ROOF!" he yelled at her.

Avery just looked at them, smiling to herself.

"What's so funny?" Edd asked while trying to pull himself out of the roof.

"Oh, nothing." Avery said. "I'm just thinking of how to get you guys out of the roof without hurting you."

"I didn't know it was possible for us to get out of here without getting hurt." Matt said.

"You don't know a lot of things." Edd said.

"Hey!"

Avery giggled. She thought these guys were pretty amusing, and wondered if she would get in trouble if she left them there her entire stay.

"Okay, it's decided!" she said.

"What's decided?" Tord asked.

"What's decided is that I know how to get you guys out of here with your dignity intact." She said.

"And how's that?" Tom said, completely uninterested.

Avery didn't speak, she just closed her eyes like she was in deep thought. Then, when she opened her eyes again, they were bright red.

_Okay, _Edd, Matt and Tord thought at the same time. _This is very strange. Try not to think of wetting your pants in terror… Too late._

Suddenly, they were lifted up and out of the roof, and then the holes got bigger, so they were put back down into the house, and then the hole was magically fixed.

Avery was down with the guys a few seconds later, after Edd, Matt, and Tord got some clean pants.

"Um," Edd said "What was that?"

"What?" Avery said, acting oblivious.

"That thing with the red eyes, and the lifting, and the fixing, and the everything else?" Matt said.

"Oh, that. Yeah, I was born with telekinetic powers. And the ability to see the future. And to read people's minds. By the way, you guys were serious about wetting your pants?"

Their faces suddenly got bright red.

"See, this is why I didn't want her here." Tom said, with less distaste then before "She doesn't really know how to control her powers yet, and she could blow up our heads if you don't give her what she wants!"

"Silly Tom, that's age 16 telekinesis! I'm only twelve. And remember, you haven't introduced your friends yet!"

"Oh, yeah. Avery, this is Edd," he pointed at Edd "Matt," he pointed at Matt "and Tord." He pointed at Tord. "Guys, this is Avery." Avery waved.

The guys waved back, but Matt had a question.

"How long are you staying?" he asked.

"A week." Avery said.

The gang's jaws dropped to the floor, broke through the floor, and then came back around the universe and onto their heads.

"What?" Avery asked.

**Yet another long chapter for my pandas to read. Sorry about that! I'll try to make the other chapters shorter. I wouldn't want to strain your little panda eyes! So, now for the explanation. *takes deep breath* Eddsworld is a british animated series on Youtube. Edd Gould, the creator, passed away with cancer on March 25, 2012. Tom Ridgewell, the coolest dude ever, did say that the series would continue, because it was edd's last wish. Okay, this is getting to long, and I have to go to school.**

**Adios, senor and senoritas!**


	2. Day One

**Hi guys! I've been looking through my old (unfinished) stories and decided to write another chapter to The Psychic Sister! Hope you like! ^u^**

"You have to stay here for a week?!" Tom yelled at his sister.

"Yes. I don't understand what's wrong with me staying for a week." Avery said to him.

"oh, I don't know, maybe it's because you could KILL US AT ANY FRICKING MOMENT!" he yelled.

"Dude," she said "you need a Tic Tac."

Tom stormed off to his room, slamming every door twice. His door was slammed four times.

His friends stared after him, but Avery was digging through her backpack. Matt saw this, and looked over her shoulder. When she took out six red and white balls, he was scared into almost wetting himself again. He dove behind Edd and Tord and used them as a wall to shield him. They noticed this and started freaking out.

Avery threw each ball one by one into the air, and one by one red beams shot out of them as they opened. Creatures were revealed, and they ran towards the cowering men.

"Get those away from us!" Edd yelled at Avery without taking his eyes off the creatures.

"Yeah!" Matt yelled.

Tord let out a war scream as he grabbed a gun from under the couch cushions and aimed at the one closest to him. This was a black bird that looked like it hadn't slept in ages.

As he shot, he heard a different cry. He then felt frozen to the spot and saw his friends getting lifted into the air alongside him.

Avery had grabbed the bird and was holding it protectively. She was breathing hard, as if she was the one being shot at. She glared at Tord.

"WHAT the CRUD did you think you were DOING?!" she shouted.

"Uh, saving us from the evil demon creatures, duh!" he said.

The creatures looked hurt. They crawled over to Avery and became part of a very adorable hug that I may draw later. Avery's glare became worse. Their bodies began to feel as if they were being squeezed.

"They are not demon creatures!" she yelled. "They are amazing creatures named Pokémon." She hugged her Pokémon close when she said 'amazing'.

"What are Pokémon?" Matt asked.

Avery stared at them like they had just told her she was a normal girl. Then it turned into a look of pity.

"You poor man boys." She said, shaking her head in disappointment.

She walked over to the couch and got the remote. As she walked, Tord shot a look to Murk. Shuppa saw this, and used Scary Face. Tord wet his pants again.

"Ewwww!" Avery yelled. "No peeing in my Psychic!" she dropped them onto the couch. On the screen, there was an ad for Cola with bacon. A smile grew on Edd's face.

Avery changed the channel. Edd was now upset. But Avery was happy.

On the newly changed channel, the Pokémon theme song was just starting. It was the first episode, where Ash first became friends with Pikachu.

"How long are we gonna have to watch this?" Edd asked.

"Well," Avery said, scratching her head. "There's a conveniently placed marathon today, so I'd have to guess, all day." She smiled at them. She knew they couldn't move from that spot.

"What happens if we try to leave?" Matt asked.

Avery's smile grew bigger. "I have instructed Shi to shock you back into your seat if your feet touch the ground." She nodded to Shi, who had his tail on the floor. Being a newly evolved Luxio, he was more powerful than his Shinx form. The gang could feel the electricity come up to their knees.

"And if you somehow endure that," she looked over to Snea. "Snea will chase you."

"So? It'll just get tired after awhile." Tord said.

"Not after she's had coffee." Avery said. "Which Ra will give her as soon as you leave the electric field."

"And what if we outrun her?" Edd asked.

"As impossible as that is, some have succeeded at that." Her face fell. "But if you somehow manage," she nodded to Murk and Shuppa. "There are shadow portals waiting for you."

"And if we avoid that?" Matt asked.

Avery's smile grew super big. "You'll see." Then she walked away, leaving the gang to their fate.

11:58 P.M.

"That. Was. Beautiful!" Matt yelled. He was crying alone on the couch.

"I know, right?" Edd said from his spot in the shadow portals. His head was below his butt and his stomach was in the kitchen.

"I-I-I-I'v-v-v-v-e-e-e-e s-s-s-s-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-n-n-n-n b-b-b-b-e-e-e-e-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-e-e-e-e-r-r-r-r." Tord said from his paralyzed spot on the floor.

Avery had returned by now, and was wearing a black t-shirt and star speckled pajama bottoms. She had a bowl of popcorn in her hand and was sitting on the couch with Matt. She had been able to avoid her traps with ease, especially since Snea came by on her sugar rush and took her to the couch without getting hurt herself.

I swear, she looks like she's flying when she's had coffee!

"So, where do I sleep?" Avery asked.

The three men fell silent. They hadn't thought about that.

"Um…" Edd said.

"Uh…" Tord said.

*gulp* Matt's throat said.

Tom came out of his room then. He had a strange looking weapon in his hands. He aimed it at Avery and shot.

Avery screamed. She fell to the electrified floor next to Tord. Shi stopped the field when he saw his trainer fall, and immediately ran to her side.

The others saw this and abandoned their positions too. Edd's body was returned to normal, except his stomach had gone on a food spree while it was disconnected. He went straight to the bathroom to empty the contents. Strangely, some of the objects were plastic and the trash bag from the kitchen garbage can. This caused him to throw up again.

"What did you shoot her with?!" Tord asked. He wasn't upset, but curious. It wasn't every day a random weapon comes along and he doesn't know what it is.

"A weapon an old guy gave me when she was born. He said it stopped psychics in their tracks." He looked at his sister. She looked like she was having a seizure. "And apparently, it works."

But her Pokémon didn't like the weapon. Not one bit.

Now, this next event could have gone one of two ways.

1) The Pokémon lunge for the weapon and knock it to the ground, destroying it on contact.

2) The Pokémon jump onto Tom attempting to claw his eyes out.

Guess which way it went?

"GET OF ME YOU STUPID POKEMON!" Tom screamed at them.

The strange weapon dropped to the floor. But before it fell, Tord grabbed it. He looked to make sure no one was watching, then stuffed it into his hoodie pocket.

Avery stopped spazzing and got up off the floor. Snea saw this and started jumping with joy.

"Avery's up! Avery's up!" she cheered.

The other Pokemon stopped beating up Tom and looked behind them.

"YAY!" they cheered. They ran over to Avery and knocked her back to the floor in a huge hug.

As for the four man boys in front of them, they were in complete shock. This is what they were thinking:

_A psychic+ weird creatures+ they can talk+ kill us= Oh bugger._

**There's the chapter you all so rightfully deserve! And yes, Shi evolved in my universe before this story. This is why I don't like making more than one story at a time that are connected. I'm sorry!**


	3. Day 1 And A Half

_**On the 5**__**th**__** day of December Averon The Awesome gave to me, a new chapter to her Eddsworld story!**_** You like my song? I made it up. Just now. Cool, no? I thought so. Onward Sir Oashima!**

**Disclaimer: If my name isn't Edd Gould and I'm not dead, then I'm not the owner of Eddsworld.**

While Avery and her Pokémon were in their group hug, the guys decided upon a group huddle.

"What are we gonna do now?" Matt asked.

"The only thing we can do." Tom said.

"Move really, really far away."

"Make Avery so upset she'll leave."

"What?" Edd asked Tom.

"What?" Tom asked Edd.

"I hate to admit it, but Tom has a point." Tord said. "If she's here for a visit, then she'll leave early and be out of our hair." He grabbed his head for emphasis.

"Yeah! That's what I meant. Because of her visit! I didn't forget." Tom said.

"Whatcha huddling' about?" Avery said as she moved into the huddle.

"AAAA!" the British people yelled.

Avery giggled as they fell over. "You guys scream like girls!"

Her Pokémon joined in the laughing.

Tom, however, shoved his hand into his pocket, searching for his strange gun.

*sigh* If only he'd paid attention to what Tord had done when he was attacked by the Pokémon.

"Where is it?" he said under his breath. When he didn't find the gun there, he started to search his pants pocket.

Avery noticed his dilemma and stopped laughing. "Want some help big brother?" she asked.

Tom glared at his sister. He sighed. "What have I got to lose?"

"Your dignity, your pride, the control over your bladder, the list goes on." Matt counted on his fingers. Tom glared at him.

"What?" Matt asked.

"You guys are funny!" Avery said between giggles. "Especially Matt." She pointed at the ginger. He smiled a proud smile. "I'm gonna enjoy this week."

"No you're not." Tom said.

Avery stared at him. "Why?"

"Because you're leaving. NOW." He pointed at the door.

"Why?" Avery asked.

"I don't trust you."

"Why?"

"Because you're dangerous."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"Because I'm an idiot."

"Why?" Avery was starting to giggle again.

"Because I won't let you stay here."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a stupid buttface."

Now the guys were laughing.

Avery could barely hold in her laughter anymore. She didn't reply and rolled onto her back with her hands on her stomach. They others quickly followed.

Tom, who finally realized what he had said, clenched his teeth. He stomped off to his room for the 3rd time that day, and vowed he would stay there until Avery left.

**10:36 P.M.**

Tom heard a small noise in his sleep. His first thought was that the house was being robbed. Then he had a better thought.

"Go away Avery." He said to his pillow.

Avery, who had been attempting to set up a blanket and pillow in the floor of Tom's room, stopped what she was doing to marvel at her brother's epic head. She always knew he had a great brain.

"Do I have to?" she whispered.

"Go sleep on the couch." Tom said.

Avery looked upset, but she did what she was told.

After all, only Tom can control her.

**Well that was short. It wasn't a short time to write it, though. After many days of Writer's Block and Procrastination, I've finally finished the first day of our favorite psychic's stay. Hey, that rhymes! Oh well. Bye my panda children!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm tired right now, so think of your own opening for this chapter. Remember that a good opening always has the word panda in it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm also too lazy for this. Eddsworld, honor, not mine, blah blah blah.**

Edd awoke to something on his face.

"AAAA!" he screamed.

"AAAA!" Shi screamed at him. Shi ran out of the open door and slammed it shut with his tail.

Edd stared after him, amazed. He checked his clock. 7:43.

*groan* he said.

He got dressed and went to the kitchen for his breakfast of bacon.

_Mmmm, bacon. _He thought. _I hope Tord didn't steal it like last time. _He walked into the kitchen. _That's strange. _He thought.

He could smell bacon, but he didn't see any.

His best guess was that Tord cooked some than ate it before Edd came down.

As if on cue, Tord walked into the kitchen.

"Where's the bacon?" Edd asked him.

Tord looked confused. "What bacon?"

"The bacon that you cooked." Edd pointed at the still warm oven.

Tord looked at the oven, then back at Edd. He shrugged. "I don't know."

Edd looked confused. _If Tord didn't cook it, _he thought. _Who did?_

This was when Ra walked into the kitchen. He looked at the two. He walked towards the refrigerator, opened it, and pulled out a strip of bacon.

Edd and Tord stared at him.

He walked to the oven, opened it with his psychic powers, pulled out a cooked strip of bacon, put the uncooked one inside, closed the oven, and left.

Edd and Tord were amazed.

"Why would he be making bacon?" Edd asked no one in particular.

Tord, thinking this was meant for him, answered: "Maybe he eats it like a little cannibal."

Edd looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Hey guys!" Avery said as she walked barefoot towards the fridge. She smiled a greasy smile as she grabbed the door handle and pulled. "You guys have good bacon." She licked her lips as she looked among the shelves.

"See, now THAT makes sense." Edd gestured toward Avery.

"Do you have anything to drink besides Cola?" Avery pulled out a 32-pack for emphasis.

Edd looked hurt. Avery looked confused.

"What'd I say?"

**Later**

"Hey Avery, I have a question for you." Edd said as they sat on the couch. **(They were watching Pokémon! :-D)**

"Yeah?"

"Why was your furry thing on my face when I woke up?" he looked over at Shi, who was sleeping on Avery's lap.

"Which furry thing?" She pet Shi's head. He said something like a purr.

"What's its face right there." He pointed at Shi.

"Shi? Oh, it's okay. He does that to everyone I meet. It's how he tells me if we can trust you." She smiled at Edd.

"He can tell you can trust people," he stared at her disbelieving. "by sitting on their faces."

"Yup!" Avery stroked Shi's electrified head. Another purr.

Edd decided it was safe to not talk to Avery. He was angry she had eaten his bacon, though.

Avery looked at Edd sympathetically. "I have some leftover bacon." She reached for a plate that seemed to have been camouflaged until then. "Do you and Tord want some?"

Edd stared at her bacon filled hand. He was surprised by two things. One was how generous Avery was being. The second…

_How much did Ra make?!_ He thought.

"And by the way," Avery said. "you're welcome."

**Later than Later**

Tom was sitting in his room at his computer. He was searching 'How To Get Rid Of A Psychic In 6 Easy Steps.'

Step 1) Discover what the psychic's doing.

"That easy. She's staying here and destroying my life for a week" Tom said to the computer.

Step 2) Bait the psychic out of your house.

Tom was puzzled. "With what?"

Snea opened Tom's door quietly. She tiptoed over to him. She laughed as quietly as she could, then used Slash as lightly as she could on his leg.

"ARGH!" Tom yelled. He grabbed his leg and started to hop up and down. He glared at Snea.

Snea, who thought they were going to play Captain Pokébeard, grabbed her pirate garb and started to sing.

"Yar har deedly dee, being a pirate is all right with me! Yar har I don't know this part, YOU ARE A PIRATE!" She pulled off her eye patch, winked at Tom, and ran to Avery.

"AVERY!" Tom yelled to his sister.

"Yesh?" Avery asked him.

"Your stupid Pokémon just scratched me with its claws!" He held his leg and pointed at Snea.

Avery looked at Snea. "Did you hurt Tom?" she asked her hyper friend.

Snea looked at the floor. She hated when Avery was upset with her.

"Mm-hm." Snea mumbled.

"I'm upset with you Snea." Avery crossed her arms.

Snea's face fell.

"But I forgive you." Avery smiled.

Snea looked at Avery with a surprised look on her face. She smiled and jumped into her arms for a hug.

"You _forgive _her?!" Tom asked angrily.

"Of course I do! Pre evolution is a strange time for a Pokémon, especially a Sneasel like Snea. Also, she was declawed a few months ago."

As if to clarify, Snea held up her arms. Where there should have been razor-sharp claws, there were nubs.

Tom stopped hopping. He looked at his leg. Despite the pain he felt earlier, his leg didn't have a scratch on it.

"Then why did-?" he started.

"-you feel pain?" Avery finished. "I told Nurse Joy how important Snea's claws were to her. So she gave her a special medicine that gives the victim a Slash-like feeling. It makes Snea feel good."

Tom was angry. And slightly embarrassed. But what Avery says later will embarrass him even more.

**Later than later's later**

The guys were on the couch, watching Pokémon: The First Movie. Matt had a bowl of popcorn on his lap, and he wouldn't share with anybody.

"Hey guys!" Avery waved as she walked into the room.

"Hey Avery." Edd, Tord, and Matt said.

Avery looked at the TV. "I don't think you should watch the next part." She told them.

"Why?" Edd asked her.

Avery made a zipped lip motion, then went to sit down. She chose the spot nearest Tom, which was on the right side at the end.

"No." Tom said as he moved to cover the spot with some Smirnoff bottles.

Avery shook her head in disapproval. She grabbed the bottles with psychic hands and threw them into the kitchen trash can. Everyone was quiet as she sat down and stared at the television screen.

As the Pokémon and their clones started to fight, Murk flew from Tom's room to the group and perched on Steve. Tom's expression didn't change, but Avery sensed he was very angry.

"Avery?" Tom asked her calmly, eyes never moving from the screen.

"Yez?" she replied, doing the same.

"What's the bird doing on Steve?" he pointed to Murk, who seemed quite at home in the messy hair.

Avery smiled at the scene. "Aww, he likes him!" she said as she patted Tom's head. "Y'know, this is a good look for you Tommy!"

Tord snickered. Tom glared at him. "What's so funny?!" he said with an angry voice.

Tord looked away. "Nothing... Tommy." he said as he burst out laughing.

Tom looked like he wanted to rip someone's head off. He decided to try this with Avery, whose Pokémon didn't like the idea. They ran from wherever they were and lunged at Tom. The fact that Murk was on his head surprised them, making them change course. This aimed them at Edd and Matt, who were completely surprised by the fact they were being attacked while Tom was trying to rip his sister's head off.

"STOP IT!" Avery yelled through the commotion. "I can't believe you guys! I came here so I could see how my brother was doing. He doesn't even know what I've been through without him! And if you guys can't accept that, then I guess you'll have to learn the hard way." she then walked out of the room, her Pokémon close behind.

The guys looked from one to the other, completely confused. Matt was about to ask what she was doing when they were all covered with a pinkish-purple light. They tried to turn their heads, but the energy held them in place.

"You guys will have to learn in the way I want you to. You don't get to choose your destiny." Avery said as she walked into the center of the energy. She stared at each boy in the eyes, and she stared at Tom longer and she looked angry. She finally turned away just as the boys started to shrink. They couldn't even see the others shrink; they were paused in a different viewpoint of the others.

When the shrinking ended, they were stuck on the floor with Avery smiling down at them. It wasn't her normal happy, friendly smile either. It was a smile that said: 'Now I'm the boss of you.'

Tom, who knew this meant something very bad, tried his best to look around. The energy field wore off, so he succeeded in making his neck hurt when he tried to force his head to turn. Tom's eyes grew wide when he saw what happened to them.

They were kids again. Three-year-olds, to be exact. They were so little that they were as tall as Ra. **(In case I didn't mention this, Ra is now a Kirlia. I have yet to discover a Dawn Stone and evolve him.)** It was really strange to see his friends (and Tord) as kids, so he decided to protest. But he was surprised to discover that he could barely say anything at all. It felt surprisingly roomy in his hoodie, but that's probably because it was too big for him by two decades. He glared at his sister.

"Now, don't be like that." She said. Her voice had maximized tenfold, and Tom was almost blown away by the force of it. "You'll just stay like this until the week is over. Then I'll go home and never bother you again. Deal?" she held out her hand.

Tom looked at her hand, then placed his in her grip. _Wow, my hands are small!_ He thought.

Avery smiled like a friend again, and shook her brother's hand.

_This'll be the best week ever!_ She thought.

**Well this was a long chapter! I know I probably should have saved them as babies for a later day, but I was bored and wanted to move this along. Tank yous to all the people who are actually reading this story! ^u^**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't know about you people, but I really like my story. So read it until it ends, hokay?**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, what do you think I own?**

"Hokay, first let's clear some things up." Avery said. She dug around in her hoodie pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper. "First off, you will not stay as babies. If you stay as babies for more than a day, you will be stuck that way. This brings me to the next notification..."

Avery reached into her pocket again and pulled out another sheet of paper, plus a hat. Her eyes glowing, she cut the paper into bits as she wrote on them with her mind. When she was finished, she put the hat on the floor.

"Here's how this'll work." She said. "Each of you will draw a piece of paper from this hat. Whichever one you pick will be what happens on your day. Edd represents tomorrow, Matt represents two days from now, Tord represents three days from now, and Tom represents the last day, which is the day before I leave. There is no way to change what you choose, so you'll just have to deal with whatever you pick."

Avery walked over to Edd, picked him up, and brought him to the hat. "Be careful, though. Your young skin is sensitive, and we don't want any paper cuts, now do we?" she asked the boys.

They tried to say something, but it came out in mumbles.

"Right. Now you can choose Edd!" she told the bushy haired boy.

Edd looked at his friends, then to the hat. All the pieces were turned upside-down, so he couldn't see what he'd pick. Carefully, he skimmed over the paper. He chose one, then tried to read it. But since he's a baby, it only looked like scribbles.

"Did you really think I'd let you know what would happen?" Avery asked him. Edd shrugged, not really sure what he had thought. Avery smiled, put him down, then grabbed Matt.

This went on until everyone had drawn a piece and been unable to read it. Avery took the pieces, smiled, and stuffed them into her pocket.

"Now, let's get one more thing straight." Avery gestured to her Pokémon. "I've got to go out and get you guys some food, better fitting clothes, and supplies for the next few days. My Pokémon will watch you until I get back, and I expect all of you to get along." Avery turned towards the TV, which was still playing the movie. The boys turned to the screen and saw Ash had turned to stone with Pikachu crying over his body.

This made the boys get sad, and they started to bawl. Avery stared at them for a few seconds, then sighed in a happy way. She plopped herself in the center of the group, them gathered them in her arms. She took a small shell out of her hoodie pocket and blew into it. Its music was like that of a flute's except more beautiful. The boys stopped crying and marveled at the beauty of the music that slowly flew through their ears. Their eyelids dropped, and they fell asleep.

Avery smiled, adoring how cutely they could sleep when they didn't even know of their fate. She slowly lifted them with her mind and placed them on the couch. She turned the TV off and whispered goodbye as silently as she could. She whispered something to her Pokémon, then teleported out the door. **(Why? Because just opening the door is too mainstream.)**

The Pokémon looked to the door, then to the boys.

"Wreck the house montage?" Shi asked Bui Bui.

"Wreck the house montage." She replied.

This wreck the house montage involved lots of destroying things, ripping things apart, and throwing some things were they'd surprise everybody. While they did this, Ra would keep the boys asleep by engulfing them in soundproof psychic energy. There was epic background music, but since this is a story, no background music will be provided.

* * *

Avery returned from the store a few minutes later and gasped.

"What happened here?!" she yelled. She ran to the wall. "This picture is crooked!" she exclaimed as she fixed it.

She turned to the boys and Ra, who had somehow fallen asleep himself. Avery smiled at the thought that they were getting along, but hated the idea they had done this. She walked over and nudged them awake. They yawned, then slowly sat up.

"Guys," she asked, "who did this?" She gestured to all the wreckage.

The boys looked around, their eyes widening as they took in the wreckage. Matt climbed off the couch and ran to a surprisingly unbroken mirror, hugging it. Avery and the boys raised their eyebrows.

"Mah pioieis ae thet threiht." Matt said as best he could.

Bui Bui and the others walked into the room at this exact moment. Surprised to see their trainer home, they stopped midwalk.

Avery put her hands on her hips and stared at the Pokémon. "Guys." She asked them.

"What." They said at the same time.

"Guys." Avery asked again.

"Uh-huh." they answered.

"Guys."

"Yes."

"Did you trash the house and expect me to blame the guys?"

The Pokémon looked at the couch, where Ra was still sitting. He appeared to be playing a game with Tord; something about death or something. The Pokémon stared at the ground.

"Sorry." They answered.

Avery nodded. She turned to the boys; Matt had crawled back to the couch and was still hugging the mirror.

"Do you forgive them?" She asked.

They tilted their head in response, then went back to doing baby things.

Avery facepalmed as she remembered: You need to speak baby to get them to understand you.

Or, if you're a psychic, just send your thoughts into their heads.

After the forceful head entry, the boys turned to the Pokémon. After a few minutes of underage contemplation, they nodded regretfully.

Avery smiled. She took out the clothes she had gotten them, closed her eyes, and tried to dress them with her psychic powers. When she opened her eyes to check, she realized she needed to focus more unless she wanted their pants on their heads again.

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty much like this:

"Eat your food!"

"No!"

"Give me the cola!"

"No!"

*sleeping*

"Stop pulling on Shi's tail!"

"Let go!"

"No!"

"Can't catch me!"

*something breaks*

"Who broke this?!"

"Her!"

*more sleeping*

*watching Pokemon*

*crying*

*even more sleeping*

"The day's nearly over. I'ma change you back now."

"Yeah!"

And then they went to sleep as the transformation for the next day took place.

**Well, this was fun. Sorry to keep you guys waiting! Lots of things have interfered with this (mostly procrastination). I'll try to update these stories as much as i can, hopefully TCMUPIACDD. You know, the one with a big title that I'm too lazy to write fully. Oh well. Bye guys! The next chapter'll be funny!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, this chapter will be VERY interesting! And only one person basically knows what will happen!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned eddsworld, I'd most likely be a grown British man, or dead. Or both.**

Tom woke up to the feeling of a blanket on top of him. He was freaked out by the feeling that he couldn't move.

Suddenly, a giant hand reached into his room from an open window. It grabbed him, and pulled him out the window to reveal Avery as a young girl, no more than five.

"Avery, what are you doing?!" Tom yelled. At least, he think he yelled. Avery didn't respond, she just laughed.

Bui Bui walked out from behind Avery, looking like she had just woken up. She saw Tom, then smiled in a friendly way.

Bui Bui was no longer in her Pokemon form, but had somehow transformed into a girl. Her hair was bright orange pigtails which were each tipped with a tannish color. Her t-shirt was the same orange as her hair with bright blue stripes down the sides; her shorts were bright blue with orange stripes down the sides. She had a bright yellow necklace on, a complete circle fitting a little too snuggly around her neck.

"What's going on you stupid weasel?!" he yelled at the Pokémon-turned-girl.

Bui Bui continued to smile, and Avery reached through another window of the house. Edd, Matt, and Tord soon joined the We're So *#&$ ^% Confused Club, and Avery placed them on the ground. Tom noticed that the ground felt surprisingly like carpet. Then he realized it _was_ carpet. He tried to turn his head to look around, but something kept his head from moving.

"These dolls are so cute Bui Bui!" Avery squealed. Her voice was higher pitched then it was before, which showed she really HAD turned into a five-year-old. "And they look so familiar! This one looks like Tommy!" Avery's finger stopped right before it could crush Tom's face.

Footsteps were heard, and another person walked into the room. It was hard for Tom to see, but he thought he saw a blue hoodie behind Avery.

"What's going on?" an eighteen-year-old voice asked.

Avery turned to see her brother behind her. She hugged him. "Tommy! Look! I got new dolls! And one looks like you!" She picked up Tom and shoved it into the young adult's face. Tom stared at the doll, expression not changing.

"Avery, if anything happens to this doll, there will be H-E-Double hockey sticks to pay." Tom's past self told her.

Avery nodded. "Thank you for not swearing Tommy!" She hugged him one last time before he left her with the dolls again.

Avery put Tom and the others back into the dollhouse, then left the room while Bui Bui curled up and went to sleep. The psychic accidently left the door open. Snea appeared in the doorway, then walked towards the dollhouse. She picked up Matt, then smiled a Sneaselly smile. Shuppa floated through the wall next to Snea, then saw the boys.

Snea had her same completely black skin; her hair was streaks of red, each ending in a sharp point. She wore silver fingerless gloves with tipped edges. A lighter black shirt accompanied by red shorts were what this girl wore, along with steelclawed boots. She had her same black marks around her eyes, only it looked more like makeup. She also wore a necklace, but this one was a simple string holding a gold coin.

Shuppa looked more plain, seeing as all she wore was a dark grey dress. Her hair was short and jet black, making her seem even more plain. She still had her eyes, which made her look less human. So I guess she's balanced out.

"Is there a particular _reason_ why you're playing with Avery's dolls?" She asked.

Snea nodded. She reached behind the dollhouse and retrieved a pickle. She smiled a mischievous smile. She mashed Matt face first into the pickle, much to Matt's dismay.

"Mwah mwah mwah!" Snea chanted. Shuppa made a face that said in her mind, she was facepalming.

"Snea, what are you doing?" Bui Bui asked as the sound woke her up. She saw Matt in her left hand and the pickle in the other. "And why is Senor Pickle kissing the ugly doll?"

"HEY!" Matt yelled.

The Pokémon looked around, trying to find the source of the yell. When they found none, they went back to their previous conversation.

"I thought i told you not to make Senor Pickle kiss the ugly!"

"First off, Ugly Doll is _supposed_ to be ugly! Second off, they're in love and you can't stop them! Third off, his name is NOT Senor Pickle! His name is Wumbo!"

Bui Bui facepalmed.

Shuppa appeared from the wall again. "Snea, we've been over this. Wumbo isn't a real word!"

"Oh come ON! You know: I Wumbo, you Wumbo, he, she, me, WUMBO. Wumbo, Wumboing,..."

Matt looked down from Snea's giant gloved hand. "I wonder if a fall from this height is enough to not damage my beautiful face." He thought out loud.

"...Wumbology, the study of Wumbo? It's first grade Bui Bui!" Snea finished, then went back to making Matt and Wumbo kiss.

"Okay, I've had enough of this." Edd announced as he tried to move to help Matt. He forgot that he couldn't move, but he was able to shake ever so slightly enough that he fell off his bed.

Shuppa floated over to the house and stared at Edd. She picked him up with invisible hands and took him through the wall.

"Well that stinks." Tord said.

Shi skipped into the room. He saw the guys and walked slowly over to them, glowing slightly. He looked different than his Luxio form, which Tom took as evidence that he hadn't evolved at this point.

Shi had a light blue hat with his ears on the sides. The fabric seemed to disappear into his light blue hair, which had the same little tips in the back that used to be on the sides of his face. He wore a light blue shirt with black streaks on the ends of the sleeves and completely black shorts.

"Hey Shi!" Bui Bui smiled. Shi waved over his shoulder. Snea watched him for a second, then went back to the pickle and Matt.

He got on his knees and poked his face into the house. He slowly selected and picked up Tord.

"Are we supposed to be playing with Avery's dolls?" He asked his friends.

"Not that I know of." Bui Bui said, twirling her pigtails. "Shuppa just took Edd, though."

_Well, now we know they know we're not dolls._ Tom thought.

"We're supposed to be keeping Avery's dolls safe!" Shi said as he snatched Matt out of Snea's hands, sending him flying. Matt frantically tried to shield his face, but his stiffened arms were showing lots of resistance.

Suddenly, a black background appeared in front of Matt, and he landed in something soft. Another hand grabbed him, and he saw this one must be Murk.

Murk had a black hat with three spikes on it

"The dolls are not supposed to be flying." He announced. He put Matt back into his room and closed the window connected to it. Then he flew out of the room. Scuffling was heard, then silence, then he returned with Edd, who seemed to be traumatized.

Snea started to eat Wumbo, making very loud crunching noises.

"Noooo!" Matt yelled. His friends stared at him with eyebrows raised.

"If you saw your love being eaten by a giant she-demon, what would _you_ do?" He asked.

The others had no good answer, so they went back to doing whatever.

Avery returned a few seconds after that, but she didn't go straight to the house. She sat on her bed and talked with Bui Bui, then tried to get Snea to give her Wumbo because she was murdering him. Snea claimed, "He's delicious! I can't stop now!" and went back to eating. Avery had no good answer, so she decided to stare at the guys while Snea chewed and crunched the pickle.

As soon as she crunched the last time, a spark of light came from where Wumbo used to be. The boyss stared at it, unable to do anything else.

And then the world went black.

**Suspense~! I bet you'll HAVE to read the story now! Next chapter will be fun! Who WOULDN'T want to see the guys as- *Bui Bui covers my mouth* Bui Bui: I apoligize for the spoiler you almost witness and i will keep Avery quiet if you review her story. good day, and remember:**

**Wumbo**

**Born: February 1, 2013**

**Died: February 28, 2013**

**BTW Did you know that Code Lyoko: Evolution is supposed to come out today? You can bet I'll be watching it! See yas laters!**


End file.
